


The Story Unknown to All

by Otts486



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Unrequited Love, Severa is a stupid tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otts486/pseuds/Otts486
Summary: Severa always knew her mother had unrequited feelings Chrom. It was something she resented her for especially now that she finds herself understanding those feelings in a way she never knew she would.
Relationships: Lucina/Serena | Severa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Story Unknown to All

“Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight,” The little five-year-old Severa read out loud to herself, as she looked down at the book in her small hands. She tilted her head, “What kind of book is this?” She asked as she opened it and attempted to read it’s contents.

She squinted, as her mind tried to comprehend all the large scale sentences and big words scattered all across the parchment in front of her. 

“A voooluuupto...” Severa frowned as she tried to read the large complicated word sprawled across the middle of the page. With a cry of frustration, she threw the book to the ground and crossed her arms, “Who reads stupid stuff like that anyway!” She huffed.

“Severa, is everything alright?” She heard her mother’s voice from the other room.

“Yes, mama everything is okay”

_ Mama would probably know what that word means _ , Severa thought as she slid off the bed. 

She straightened out her small red dress and ran over to pick up the book she threw. She examined the book for any noteworthy damage before dashing out towards her mother’s office. 

\-----

“Hey, mama!” Severa called out to her mother, who was still hunched over her desk.

Her mother glanced back at her and smiled, “oh hey there sweetie, what’s that book you got there?”

Severa ran up to her mother and handed over the book, “pretty cool, right? I was able to read almost a whole page all by myself” she boasted as she puffed out her chest.

“Severa, where did you find this book?” her mother asked with a fading voice.

Severa tilted her head and blinked, “It was inside a black box at the back of the dresser” 

For a moment, her mother was silent as Severa looked at her pale yet red flushed face. Did she do something wrong?

“Mama?” She asked quietly, “D-Did I do something wrong?” She asked as her pigtails began to wilt.

Her mother closed her eyes, straightened her back, and sucked in a deep breath, “You said you read a whole page, correct?”

“N-not really” Severa somewhat reluctantly admitted, “I got to the middle then I stopped because there was a word I didn’t know how to read”

Her mother pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “well that’s good but next time whenever you find something like this I want you to tell me immediately, understand?” She said with a hard stare.

Severa could only nod, “Yeah, okay…”

“Good” Her mother smiled, “NowIjustgottafindabetterplacetohidethis” she heard her mother mumble something as she looked up to see her mother staring back at the book.

“What’s so special about that book, anyway?”

Her mother glanced back down at her daughter and, for a moment, was silent once again. She looked back at the book, then the ring on her hand, and then finally to her daughter and sighed. 

“It’s...something of a reminder of the one failure in my life…” She finally said.

Severa raised an eyebrow at her mother’s words. Failure? But her mother was perfect. There was nothing she couldn’t do or at least that’s what everyone said. Could she not read the book either?

“So do you not know what the word means either, mama?”

Her mother laughed at this, “No, I can read the book fine it’s something else”

“What’s that?”

Her mother rose to her feet and patted her daughter on the head, “You’ll understand when you get older” She said with a soft smile, “Now, are you hungry? I think it’s about time for lunch”

Severa smiled, “Oh can you make beef stew? It’s the best in the world!”

Her mother smiled, “Sure, anything for my little girl”

\-----

“I’m sorry…” Severa finished as she tried to wipe the tears from her red and swollen eyes. 

Morgan’s sobs rang clear in her ears as her sister continued to sob into Lissa’s shoulder. Severa took a moment to look at the ring on her right hand. 

_ “I have to go protect the thing that matters most to me”  _

Her mother’s final words to her once again echoed through her head. She pulled the ring off her finger and held it in her palm. After a moment, she tossed the ring to the side and ran out the door. 

“Severa wait!” She heard Lissa call out to her, but she didn’t listen.

Her feet splashed across the muddy road as she continued to run. Where was she running? Severa didn’t quite know herself. She just needed to be alone. She needed to be away from that ring, that house, her sister, aunt Lissa, and just everything. She just needed to be alone.

_ “Severa, it’s a pegasus knight’s duty to protect their exalt” _

_ “Lord Chrom is in danger and I…” _

Severa stopped as those words continued to rattle through her head. Her mother didn’t love her. Not Morgan or daddy, she didn’t love any of them. She never did. The only person she loved was Chrom. Maybe that’s why she could never let go of that book. She wiped the tears from her face and looked around.

She looked to be in an open field with several training dummies and wooden targets strewn about. Broken arrows jutted out from several of the dummies while others looked scorched in various areas. Severa sighed. It figures she’d end up at the old training field. 

“Father…” A familiar voice tugged at her ear.

Severa turned her head to see Lucina sitting with her back pressed up against a bisected dummy. Her arms wrapped around falchion like a scared child clinging to their favorite stuffed animal. Splinters of wood and straw were scattered around her in an almost nest like fashion. 

Severa quickly tore her eyes away. Gods, it made her sick just looking at her. For a moment, Severa simply stood there silent as the heavy rain continued to fall. Her twin-tails wilted like a dead flower as they were weighed down by the sky’s endless tears. She looked back at Lucina as her heart continued to twist and coil around itself. 

_ “Severa, it’s a pegasus knight’s duty to protect their exalt” _

Her hands tightened into fists as she once again recalled those words. Her mother died protecting the man who’s daughter is sitting right over there. She looked down to see a misfired arrow at her feet. Her left hand began to glow a vibrant violet. Maybe she could…

She reached down to grab the arrow. However, before she could, her body froze. What was she thinking?! Severa shook her head. She couldn’t do that. It wouldn’t accomplish anything and besides…

Severa looked down at Falchion nestled tightly in Lucina’s arms. She wouldn’t want her mother’s death to be in vain.

\---

“What the hell were you thinking, you moron?!?!” Severa scowled at Lucina sitting in the infirmary bed. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed charging in like that!!! Why if I hadn’t been there!”

“S-Sorry, Severa,” She said hesitantly.

“Don’t apologize, you idiot!” Severa crossed her arms and breathed and exasperated sigh, “geez, sometimes I wonder why I even bother”

“Still, I appreciate your help” Lucina’s eyes glided to the floor, “if you weren’t there I doubt I would’ve gotten out alive”

Severa scoffed, “Yeah well then maybe you shouldn’t have charged in there in the first place”

This caused Lucina to flinch, “You’re probably right but I just couldn’t just leave that woman to die because if I didn’t…” 

Severa glanced down at Lucina then the floor, “then her daughter would’ve been orphaned…”

A cool breeze whistled through the tent as a loud silence overtook the room.

“Gods Lucina, you really are an idiot,” Severa finally spoke up.

Lucina furrowed her brow at those words, “That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?”

Severa scoffed again, “I’m just saying only a moron like you would charge headlong in on a suicide mission just to save one person” She smirked, “You’re pathetic”

Lucina frowned, “well what about you? Did you not do the same to save me?” Lucina shot Severa a hard stare.

A smear of red spread across her cheeks, “D-Don’t get the wrong idea, okay! I-I only saved you because if you died then we could never put an end to this stupid war! That’s all!” 

Lucina raised an eyebrow, “and how does that make it any different?”

Severa’s face flushed an even brighter red as she turned to look back at Lucina, “I...You...J-Just shut up, you moron!” 

Lucina smiled, “Well it would seem that we’re both idiots”

“Yeah whatever” Severa scoffed, “J-Just don’t think this means I care about you or anything, got it?

“Y-You don’t care about me?” Lucina raised an eyebrow.

Severa blushed again as she looked back at Lucina’s face, “I-It’s not that...I mean I don’t care but I…” She hesitated for a moment, “Gawds, now my head’s all fuzzy and it’s all your dumb fault!” She said as she began to stomp towards the exit.

“Severa, wait” Lucina called out as she grabbed Severa’s hand. 

Severa’s face flared to life with a color comparable to that of her mother’s hair as her heart began to race. Gods, what the hell was wrong with her?!

“Gods, what do you want now?!” Severa snapped as she tried to rip her hand away only for Lucina to tighten her grip.

“Severa, regardless of whether or not you care about me, I…” She hesitated for a moment as a loud silence wafted through the air, “I care about you, a lot” She finally finished.

Severa looked back at Lucina’s hard stare and then to where their hands were intertwined. Lucina’s hand was warm and reassuring almost like she could trust it like her mother’s. No, that wasn’t the right way to describe it, this was different. It was a warm and unfamiliar feeling that made her heart and mind race with joy. A feeling she couldn’t quite describe. A feeling she never wanted to end. 

Severa turned her head away as tears began to drip from her eyes, “Y-You really are an idiot” She said as their hands slipped apart. 

“Severa?”

_ “What’s so special about that book, anyway?” _

_ “It’s...something of a reminder of the one failure in my life…” _

Severa wiped the tears from her eyes as that memory rattled through her head. 

_ Mama, I think I finally understand what you meant… _

“Lucina I…” Severa spoke up.

“What is it?” Lucina raised an eyebrow.

“I…” She hesitated. Gods, what was wrong with her?! Why couldn’t she just say it?!

A million butterflies fluttered through her stomach as something yanked at her throat. Her heart beat a rapid and painful rhythm as the words desperately tried to escape her mouth.

“Severa, what is it?”

“I’m sorry!” Severa blurted out before dashing out of the tent as tears once again streamed down her face.

“Severa, wait!” She heard Lucina call out to her.

But she didn’t listen, all she could do was keep running. She couldn’t do it. Severa wasn’t her mother. If she failed, then how could Severa possibly expect herself to be any different? It was better this way. Why would anyone want to love someone as worthless as her? The girl who's back got nothing but garbage thrown at it. The girl destined to roll on forever within the endless void of her mother’s shadow. In the end, they both couldn’t scream out the song of love they held inside.


End file.
